Shiny Emerald
Shiny Emerald is an admin and a spriter for Afangames, and he is definitely the bestest of the bunch, I heard he fucked 20 girls at once! I'm kidding, he is a virgin. His hobbies include: video games (He's a huge Sonic fan) and spriting, although he isn't very good at it. Shiny's Mafia Hideout Shiny's Mafia Hideout is the Discord server's name he created where he invites his friends to hang out in. The server recently got an animated series on Alberto's youtube channel. You can join the server by clicking here Random Fun Facts * Banging your head against a wall for one hour burns 150 calories. * In Switzerland it is illegal to own just one guinea pig. * Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is fear of long words. * Snakes can help predict earthquakes'.' * Shiny Emerald is a fucking loser. * A flock of crows is known as a murder. Biography Shiny Emerald was born in the year 2003 at a local hospital in Turkey. His mother and his father weren't ready for a baby, but were still able to care for a child, even though it would've been hard. When Shiny was 3, his parents had a divorce. This wasn't because of an argument or a problem necessarily, but because his parents decided to go their separate ways. He moved in to his grandparents' house along with his mother, but he still kept in touch with his father. His father used to buy him CDs with many episodes of western children shows. It is safe to say this was how he managed to learn English so quickly. Shiny started school when he was 5 years old, he wasn't great in the Turkish language because of the fact he grew up learning English from his family and the TV shows he watched. Because of this, he wasn't able to make many friends during elementary school, but he had very high grades and had developed a love for science. When he became a middle school student, he was still not able to fit in and was being constantly bullied, but he still tried to keep his grades as high as possible. Since he couldn't find friends, he spent most of his time in front of a computer, playing video games. When in sixth grade, he was called out by a school because of his higher grades and was forced to take an I.Q. test. He learned that day that he was apparently a genius. He was accepted into a private school and was given a scholarship. He continued middle school in this new school. The problem was, he didn't belong here. He simply didn't fit in and was being bullied almost every day. Him not knowing how to socialize didn't help... It was around that time he found an Undertale fan-game named "Mysterytale Online". After a while, he managed to make friends with the person who created the game and his friends. He was happy, he got to fit in to a group of people who had the same interests and problems he had! He finally had friends! But perhaps he wasn't ready to have friends yet, as he still didn't understand much about social interactions, and saw his online friends as people he has to look up to. I think it's clear to say this didn't go well for him. When he was going to start high school, his hands were tied because of Turkey's student placement system. He had to move to a different city along with his mother and grandparents to pursue his education. This ultimately meant leaving his dad who cared for him all these years behind. He is currently continuing to go to this school, waiting for what the future holds. Social Media * T''witter: ''https://twitter.com/ShinyEmerrald * ''Youtube: ''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCduSW1kCq-5WOY7wJBgBbRw * ''Discord: ''Shiny Emerald#8496